


The call

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Missing scene after the shoot out and Scott leaves the hospital in 6x16. Noah makes a long overdue call to his son. Might turn into a multi chapter story.





	The call

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a missing scene that I wished had taken place after the shootout at the McCall house. Might turn into a story, might not, depends on if enough people want it.

Stilinski house  
Night

Noah Stilinski stared down at his phone. He had opened his contacts and the selection was on his son’s name. His finger hovered over the call button but he hesitated. When he’d realized what was going on in town, he’d talked with both Scott and Lydia about calling Stiles, knowing his son would want to help. However, he couldn’t say he didn’t understand their reasoning. He still woke up at night sometimes and had to go into his son’s room, just to make sure it was still there. He’d nearly lost his son to the Ghost Riders; he didn’t want to lose him to this. 

But on the other hand, Stiles would never forgive any of them if, no when, he found out about all this. Because god knows they couldn’t keep this from Stiles forever, especially after the shootout at Scott and Melissa’s. So, with that in mind, Noah pushed call and put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, this is Stiles, FBI agent in training. Can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I can. Unless I have important FBI stuff to do. Or I’m sick Or-you know what, just leave the message.” Noah had to stifle the chuckle that escaped his mouth at his son’s voice mail.

“Hey Stiles, it’s dad. I was really hoping to catch you, I need to talk to you,” Noah said, feeling the weight of the last few weeks catching up with him, “Things are…bad over here. Really bad. Gerard is back and it’s worse than ever. Something happened at Scott’s house. No one’s dead but…please just call me.” 

Washington DC  
Same tine

Stiles felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket and pulled it out. He saw he had a message from his dad and was about to open it when-

“Stilinski, we’re getting a move on!” One of the agents shouted.

“Right, sorry! Wait up!” Stiles shouted, pocketing his phone as he raced after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I loved season 6B. In my opinion, it was better than teen Wolf had been in a very long time. However, one thing that annoyed me was that no one told Stiles what was going on, especially after the shootout. I understood why no one told him in the beginning, but they definitely should’ve told Stiles after the shootout. I would want to know if almost everyone I cared about was nearly killed and I think Stiles would’ve as well. At that point, they had no good reason for keeping Stiles out of the loop; it was simply plot over logic. The shootout at least warranted a phone call.


End file.
